


Lacuna

by SquemonWrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Detroit is in chaos, Dystopia, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Hostage Gavin Reed, Hostage Situations, Hurt Gavin Reed, I’ll add more tags as I go, M/M, Major Character Injury, More violent than canon probably, Pining, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900 isn’t deviant, Slow Burn, Soft!RK900, Strangers to Lovers, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Wire Play, feral! RK900, goes by Nines, hostage, kind of, no beta we die like men, reed900, smut probably later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquemonWrites/pseuds/SquemonWrites
Summary: Gavin heard rumors about an RK900 model. He was nicknamed “The Wolf” for his mysterious and ruthless nature.Nobody knew much about the model other than his reputation of hunting people down like sheep. Gavin hasn't met the Android personally, but upon hearing the rumors, he didn't think he wanted to meet it anyways.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Josh/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 24
Kudos: 99





	1. 6 Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this concept in the works for a while now, and I am super stoked that I am actually starting to post it.
> 
> A special thank you to my friend for helping me plan such a complex work. I couldn’t have done it without you.

**Lacuna**   
_(n.)_   
_"A blank space, a missing part."_

* * *

  
6 months after the start of the Android's revolution, Detroit was completely controlled by machines. Very few humans inhabited the city after it had been taken over. War still continued on in the desperate fight for control, but Jericho had planted its foot down and refused to back down. New Jericho was now located at Belle Isle's Cyberlife Tower. It wasn't Cyberlife anymore- the tower had been remodeled to quite an extent. It served as a base, a clinic, and shelter for many of the Androids homeless after the revolution. Other buildings around the area were utilized as well, transformed into various facilities for the deviant's use.

There were still civilians who had decided to stay in the city after the revolution. They were tolerated- as long as they didn't cause problems, they were permitted to stay. Some befriended the Androids, others avoided any potential contact. Those who recognized and treated the machines as equal lived in harmony and carried on about their days, or helped with the initial rebuild of some of the war devastated areas.

It was progress. Androids may have earned the respect of much of the world, but there was still much more hate and skepticism to go around. There were still plenty of people who wanted to snuff out what little the Androids had.

Riots were common.

It wasn't anything new to find civilians provoking violence. They were indignant humans who didn't want to back down or accept change.   
Markus was fair with them most of the time. The rioters were either taken into temporary custody. However if a riot was particularly violent, they were gunned down on the spot.

That's where the RK900 came in.  
  


Shortly after the initial revolution had ended, the Jericho leaders had returned to Cyberlife and swept through the building.  
That's when they found him.   
In a deserted operation room, the RK900 was found abandoned on an assembly rig.

With careful discussion, they all finally came to the decision to wake him. It was a skeptical thing to wake up an Android who was intended to inflict harm on other androids. But despite Connor's slight unease about waking his successor, he agreed to give him a chance to live.

Things didn't go as planned.

From the moment those icy blue eyes opened, he tore himself free from the rig and attacked the nearest deviant, who so happened to be Connor.

Stronger. Faster. More resilient.

Programmed to kill, to snuff the hopes and dreams out of any deviant in sight.

One of a kind.

Markus had sprung into action then, attempting to override the RK900's protocols and force him to deviate.  
While he had stopped the Android from nearly killing his predecessor, he hadn't succeeded in deviating the new RK model.  
  


_More resilient._   
  


Both Markus and Connor attempted it, but there was a blockade, something preventing the normal change to take place.  
  


This RK900 seemingly could not deviate.  
  


At first they were unsure how to proceed with such a scenario. The belief of Android freedom went against the idea of controlling the RK900. But the Android seemed to only be satisfied following orders.

They kept him in stasis for months, his fate undecided. Come March, Markus was attacked on the streets and nearly killed. While he was being repaired, North did not hesitate to take charge and finally order for Nines to be released from his many months of inactivity.  
The team began giving him missions. They gave him purpose, a reason to exist.

He was brutal, built for combat. It was quickly established that he wasn't the negotiator Connor was. He was programmed for chasing and apprehending subjects, and that's what they used him for.   
Jericho first made him work alongside the military units fighting along the rims of the city, right up on the front lines. He would be sent out during the nights to the trenches located along the outskirts and ambush unexpecting human fleets, silencing them quietly, as if he wasn't ever there.

They nicknamed him "The Wolf."

After a few more months went by, the city dwellers were beginning to become bolder. There were more riots, more androids dying in the streets than there had previously been.

Plans changed. Instead of working on the front lines, every morning the RK900 would be sent out to scout the city, neutralizing anyone who dare step out of line. He was quick, efficient, and never failed his missions.  
A hunter. A suffocator.  
He gained recognition among the civilians, just as he did the battlefield. Fear and hatred followed him, but he didn't care. He couldn't.   
He was a machine. Without feeling, without emotion.

* * *

  
Gavin Reed heard rumors about the RK900 model. In the bars people were obviously wary, and the subject of such an Android was brought up frequently. Conversations always went along the lines of:

_"Did you hear what happened to Phil? According to Dave he got mauled by that RK900 'droid."_

_"Shit man, really?"_

_"Yeah! Dave said another dude got a bullet put right through his head. Said the thing was like a wild animal. Another Android had to command the droid to stop killing."_

There was almost always someone who was killed when the RK900 was around. Nobody knew much about the model other than his reputation of hunting people down like sheep. Gavin hasn't met the Android personally, but upon hearing rumors he didn't want to meet it.

Gavin has stayed in Detroit after the revolution. Partially because he had nowhere to go. But another part of him told him to stay. He wasn't sure what it was, but after the revolution he had fallen into a void he couldn't make sense of. Maybe it was the surreal reality that he was placed in, how machines once designed to serve rose up and completely decked their creators. It could have been guilt for his past actions, or that he was simply too stubborn to leave the one place he ever truly called home. He was staying, and no fucking Android was going to move him.

Either way, the Detroit Police Department was still up and running, providing a simple and logical reason to stay put instead of a bucket of question marks Gavin didn't even want to decipher. It was one of the many agreements Jericho had made. To keep order and to keep the human civilians safe, they allowed for the DPD to continue sending officers out into the field. The numbers of officers dwindled, some leaving after the revolution, but it was enough.

Everyone was dealing with the situation in their own ways.


	2. Reality - Just Another Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The normal routine would not be called normal a year ago. But Gavin manages, trying to avoid conflict if he can. Keyword being "if."

**Acronychal**   
_(n.)_   
_Occurring at nightfall_

* * *

  
Gavin's alarm went off at 7:00 as usual. With an indignant grunt, the detective slammed a hand down on the snooze button, letting his arm flop back down onto the mattress. His stirring alerted his cat, Bee, who more than happily attempted to suffocate Gavin in a heap of tabby fur, insisting on being pet.

"Mm... up," Gavin groaned, stroking the cat with a lazy hand. The hum of Bee's purring made Gavin want to fall right back asleep but the light that filtered through the window illuminating the room pressured him to get up and start the day. He stretched, wincing at the sound of his back popping against the strain.

With a tired sigh, Gavin stood, doing his best to ignore the cold air that greeted his skin. His cat hopped off the bed after Gavin gracefully, letting out a few petulant mews. She trotted excitedly past his legs, making a beeline - ha - toward the kitchen, chattering away as she went.

"Yeah, yeah," Gavin muttered, though a faint smile was evident on his face. "I'm coming." 

His routine was always the same. Wake up, get changed, feed Bee, feed himself whatever he could whip up, before leaving for the precinct. Sometimes he'd shower in the morning if he decided to wake up earlier, but that was usually saved for the nighttime.

Gavin grabbed his motorcycle keys, bending to give his cat a loving pat before he parted from her, the drama queen meowing her goodbyes like it was the last time she'd ever see him. He wasn't worried she'd get bored during the day. The sweet old lady across the hall - Ms. Williams - would often come over and keep the affection craving cat attention.   
Spoiled brat.

Locking the door behind him, Gavin made his way down the flight of stairs and to the sidewalk where his motorcycle sat. Helmet secured and the ignition turned on, Gavin took off down the street, set on getting his morning coffee before the day officially began.

Already Gavin noticed the occasional Android or even human walking along the sidewalks. Gavin pulled up to the coffee shop, dismounting from the bike.

"What can I get you today sir?" The pretty barista behind the counter asked, practically before he even entered the empty shop.

"Coffee. Black." Came Gavin's clipped reply. She simply nodded, getting to work after Gavin paid.

The flash of a person - no - Android brought Gavin's attention to the window. Two men hot on the Android's tail, obviously in the middle of tormenting it.

"Your coffee, sir."

Gavin blinked away from the scene and grabbed his steaming cup of coffee that was resting on the counter.

"Thanks."

Making his way out the door, Gavin could hear the pleas of "leave me alone!" and "stop!"

But he didn't do anything.

Despite hearing the cries, he found himself standing idly by his bike for a few minutes sipping his coffee, attempting to block out the pleas he heard just a few yards away from where he stood. The only thing that rattled him was the sound of laughing as the victim dropped to the ground with an electronic whine.

He knew how it would truly end, anyways.

Already he could see two Android scouts turning the corner, running toward the scene with anger and determination in their eyes.

Gavin nonchalantly put the coffee in a cup holder and hopped back on the bike, beginning to pull away from the shop.

A gunshot was heard alongside a surprised yell.

Gavin passed the alleyway slowly to catch a glimpse of the events that were taking place. The female Android was lying dead on the ground. One man was clutching a bullet wound in his side, the other with his hands behind his head.

Gavin sighed, continuing his drive to the police station. Continued driving even after a finishing gunshot was heard in the growing distance from the coffee shop.

An eye for an eye. A life for a life. Vice versa.

That's just how it worked.

Slow days involving piles upon piles of files and papers to sort and write were the worst, but Gavin managed. Managing in Gavin's case involved a high caffeine intake. Tina would tease him about it relentlessly, but Gavin didn't care. It all boiled down to whatever got him through the day.

Gavin's gaze wandered around as he worked, his bored mind trying to find some form of entertainment. Oddly, he found his eyes shifting to the empty desk across from Lieutenant Anderson, then to the Lieutenant himself.

A feeling close to pity often filled Gavin whenever he caught the man staring at the chair. He always appeared deeply lost in his own mind, in his memories.  
It always seemed to be relating to Connor's abrupt absence.

Connor had left the police department after the revolution, despite wanting to stay. Gavin couldn't say he blamed the Android. After making a name for himself and becoming one of Jericho's valued leaders, there was increasing mistrust and disbelief among the other coworkers. Even Gavin often had a strange time acknowledging that Connor was relatively famous now. Jeffery finally told Connor that it would be best for the Android to leave, considering there was still a war going on and tension was still high. It just didn't seem appropriate for any Androids to work at the station anymore.

Gavin wouldn't have cared if the Android hadn't had such an effect on Hank. The man seemed to have been getting better- showing up to work on time, cutting off some of his drinking, actually getting a damn haircut. He was slowly turning back into the man Gavin had once admired. And sadly, despite how much Gavin hated Connor, he had to give the Android some credit.

But that wouldn't last forever. It was obvious that the two had split ways, inside and outside work. Hank had yet to return to his destructive tendencies, but Gavin could tell it was only a matter of time.

It was strange that a machine would have such an effect on an individual.   
  


* * *

  
After leaving the precinct for the night, Gavin found himself driving straight to a bar for a drink. He pulled his phone from his back pocket and texted Tina.

**Gavin:** Wanna meet me @ the bar

Not even a good thirty seconds passed before her reply lit up the dimming phone screen.

**Tina Bean:** The usual place?

**Gavin:** Yeah

**Tina Bean:** Sure, i'll meet you. Don't get too wasted before I arrive ;P

Gavin sent a thumbs up before turning his attention back to the road ahead of him.

The days seemed to drag on longer and longer now. The toll of change weighed great effect on everyone and everything around him. It was exhausting.

So, as anyone would do, he went to drown everything out. To forget just a little for a night. He didn't want to get piss ass drunk. He wanted to hit that middle ground, just enough to ease out of the constant stress that had settled inside him.

Gavin entered the bar and settled at one of the booths, ordering a beer to start. The drone of the TVs and patreons chatter was enough to ease him out of the initial uncomfortable feeling of coming in alone. He absentmindedly stared at what was playing. Something about the war. Nothing new.

It came as a surprise at first how well the Androids were holding their ground. Nobody expected them to last so long, nor did they ever consider the possibility that Androids might _have_ to be accepted as a new life form.  
The idea was equally absurd as it was intriguing.

Gavin took another sip of his beer, checking his phone again for notifications he knew he didn't have.

Some yelling outside piqued his interest, but he dismissed it with a roll of his eyes, choosing to scroll through his Twitter feed.  
  


A sly photo of the ST300 Tina had her attention on for a while, captioned   
_"Ngl kinda miss her tho_ 😥 _"_

  
More shouting.  
  


A tweet from Kamski.  
 _"As many of you so graciously pointed out, I am, in fact, choosing to ignore the media."  
  
_

Gavin snorted at his step brother's tweet, choosing to reply with:  
 _"That's because you haven't left your period red indoor pool to check ur phone."  
_

  
Glass shattering pulled Gavin back into reality for a moment. The fight seemed to be escalating outside.  
Gavin looked back down at a photo posted by Connor, featuring Sumo.  
  


_"Came back to visit Sumo yesterday :)"  
  
  
_

Gavin heard the screams of "FUCKING ANDROIDS," outside, followed closely by the unmistakable sound of a gun being fired.

In that odd moment, Gavin felt conflicted. He definitely wasn't thinking, "what would Connor think of me sitting here, ignoring whatever is going on out there?" He convinced himself that it wasn't the thought of Connor that got him standing up. He was simply preventing something bad from happening, that's all.

Without wasting another second, Gavin stood up and quickly made his way to the entrance, drawing his gun in the process. There, he saw a group of eight men, surrounding a group of about six androids who looked positively pissed. One of those androids lay dead on the ground, blue blood spilling out of their forehead like spilled paint.

Nearly slapping himself for what he was about to do, Gavin stepped forward and yelled, "Hey!"

All the attention turned to him for a brief moment, everyone eying the gun he had trained on the attackers.

"Why don't you fellas mind your own damn business, huh?"

The men nearly laughed in mockery, choosing instead to ignore Gavin to turn back to the Androids.

"The little guy's trying to scare us, how adorable." The man who spoke turned his head back to Gavin, though he raised the gun to train it on the next Android. "Tell me, wise guy, what's it to ya?"

Gavin paused. "Huh?"

"What's it to ya?" The man repeated, voice rigid and impatient. "The life of these Androids?"

Gavin's gun lowered a fraction as his eyes shifted to the machines in front of him. Machines. With eyes that flashed in fear and wavering hope that he might help them. Eyes that showed grief for their lost friend.

"Nothing," Gavin said slowly, raising his gun back up again. "But consider this a favor. You don't want the riot units to come here, do you?"

A harsh chuckle. Then, "The more, the merrier."

The blast of the pistol and the sound of the body dropping to the ground was like a cannon going off to announce the start of a battle. All hell broke loose. In an instant the androids that had been cornered were lunging forward, fighting for their lives. Bodies tussled on the cracked concrete, yells breaking through the peaceful night air.

"Stop!" Gavin ordered, his finger quivering on the trigger. He was unable to shoot, suddenly afraid of shooting someone. Afraid of hurting or killing his own kind, and equally afraid of killing the other.

Was he growing soft on Androids? A year ago he would do anything to put a hole through an Android's head, just to see one less machine walking around on the street.

He couldn't think about all the factors that contributed to his hesitation right now. Instead, Gavin rushed to the nearest scuffle and tried to pull the man away from one of the female Androids.  
This gifted Gavin a hard punch right to the nose, sending him reeling backward for a moment. Before he could do anything, the man had shot the Android twice and threw her at Gavin.

Blue. Blue was what Gavin saw as it splattered to the ground. Blue, as they tumbled backward into the dirt, blood immediately dripping on his face and clothes. Gavin gasped sharply at the impact, eyes blown wide upon realizing he was face to face with the Android. Her eyes flickered across his features, searching for something. Another loud bang was heard. Gavin felt like he was watching things in slow motion, a bullet passing diagonally into her head and out the other side, more blue spraying from the wound. With one last strangled sound, she proceeded to collapse on top of him, dead.

Gavin raised the gun in his hand and fired a single shot, the bullet hitting home, right in the middle of the man's chest. He looked from the wound, then to Gavin, almost in disbelief.

"But you're-?" He tried saying, but his legs wobbled and he toppled over.

_But you're a human, why defend them?_ Gavin could practically hear it like a mantra in his head. Or maybe it was the sirens. It could have been those too. The sound of a vehicle approaching at high speed alerted him that the riot units arrived, just as he suspected. He shoved the body of the poor girl off his body, grimacing at how much thirium had soaked through, staining both his clothes and probably his skin, too.

A blood-curdling scream unlike the rest of the yelling around him got his head snapping upwards to observe the source. His blood turned to ice as he saw a strangely familiar flash of black and white blur across the parking lot toward the group. It seemed someone had tried to run off, but fell to the hands of nobody other than the RK900, a thorn throwing knife lodged into the back of their skull.

Gavin stared in astonishment as the Android ricocheted around the scene like a game of pinball, taking down everyone with frightening ease. Gavin scrambled away, peering at his drenched clothing. Despite being on supposedly the same side, Gavin knew he looked just as bad as the others, a dead Android body next to him and a gun in his hand.

A tentative step backward. Would running even get him anywhere? The ground was being littered with more and more human bodies, only a few of the Android victims still standing. There wasn't anyone else but the RK900 fighting the humans now. Those part of the small squad of responders were busy herding the remaining Androids toward their truck.

Gavin's legs forced himself to continue moving backward, away from the scene. Right as his muscles tensed as he readied himself to break into a run, the RK900 looked straight up at him as he held one of his captives in a tight hold. Gavin barely paid attention to the knife slitting the man's throat. All he could look at were those _eyes_. Blue. Not thirium blue. These eyes were piercing, like the ocean had been trapped inside a crystal ball. Cold, expressionless. Gavin felt as if his whole life was being picked apart and analyzed.

Or maybe it was.

That moment didn't last for more than a second. Body finally launching into his flight response, Gavin found himself sprinting away, not daring to look behind him. He didn't need to. He could hear the body the RK900 was holding drop, and the sound of feet breaking into a run on the pavement.

He was so utterly fucked.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madness - Ruelle  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ar9Om-NcBFk


	3. Face to Face with a Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin faces his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure the Kahoot 20 second countdown was playing in my head on repeat while I was writing the chase sequence.

**Conticeō**  
 _(v.)_   
_I am silent or still_

* * *

  
Gavin's lungs burned as if he had swallowed a match, but he didn't slow down. He ran as if his life depended on it - which it did - and didn't stop despite every limb in his body telling him to take a breather.

How he was still alive, Gavin wasn't sure. The RK900 was obviously capable of incapacitating people with outstanding speed, and Gavin definitely wasn't an exception, if the blue blood staining his white shirt was any indication.

The only logical thing Gavin could come up with was that the RK900 didn't have any other weapons on him. It seemed unlikely for an Android built for combat, but Gavin hadn't seen a gun on the Android, despite knowing he definitely had one at some point in time.

That knowledge definitely didn't slow him down, though. After being knocked unconscious by Connor before the revolution, he didn't want to find out what the upgrade's fist felt like.

  
Gavin didn't really know where he was going anymore.

He wondered plainly whether Tina would find his body in some obscure alleyway by the end of the night. His eyes darted around, trying to find somewhere, _anywhere_ that he could potentially throw off the murderbot. Thankfully this was Detroit, with plenty of construction sites and abandoned buildings to hide in. At that moment Gavin was entirely thankful for the shithole of a city.

With quick thinking, Gavin veered right, crossing the nearly empty street to run into an equally empty old parking garage. Vaulting over the security barricade, Gavin had to thank his effort to stay fit over the past few months.

" _Fuck_ , _fuck_ , _fuck_ ," he forced himself to continue up the incline to the second floor. It slowed him down, but he was running out of options.

He knew the RK900 was nearly on top of him, and the idea of being caught by it just propelled him to run even faster. He couldn't get captured. He _couldn't_.

It was admittedly even freakier that the Android hadn't uttered a single word since the chase commenced. It was like a horror movie, the character not knowing the exact location of the pursuer but are too afraid to turn around to look. There was nobody around to help him, nobody he could scream for to help him.

Gavin was beginning to understand why people called the RK900 a wolf - he was completely silent as he hunted Gavin, but Gavin _knew_ he was close. He could feel those cold eyes on his back, anticipating every move he made.

But the Android probably didn't anticipate Gavin to trip as he veered a corner, feet catching on who fucking knows what.

Gavin let out a yell as his hands and knees scraped against the pavement, but he didn't allow much recovery time. In an instant he was scrambling back up to his feet, ignoring the new pain blossoming from the impact.

The distance he covered was barely ten yards before finally, _finally_ , the RK900 caught him.

Gavin had no time to prepare.

Without a second wasted, the RK900 kicked out with his legs in an air slide tackle, feet landing purchase to Gavin's lower back. Gavin was sent reeling forward with the force of the blow, before colliding face-first into one of the concrete parking columns.

 _I'm dead_. Gavin was convinced. _I'm totally dead._

Gavin saw nothing but white for a few seconds, eyes screwed shut in pain. It seemed like his brain switched off for a moment. He was on the ground, that was certain. His nose was also definitely broken.

But not dead.

He let out a strangled groan, rolling to the side and clutching his nose as searing pain shot up his face. The silence he was greeted with when he came to full consciousness was scary. He was used to somebody screaming at him, either in anger or the usual "are you ok's", but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Gavin finally opened his eyes.

He saw the ceiling at first.

Then a figure looming over him, those eyes holding him in place. Or maybe it was the foot that had been planted on his chest. Either way, every nerve in Gavin's body told him not to move, not even to swipe at the blood pooling down his face.

He held his breath. The RK900 continued to stare down at him, and Gavin didn't dare look away either. The tension around them was so thick it could have been cut by scissors.

The LED on the RK900's head cycled yellow.

Thinking. Or making contact with someone else. What the fuck was happening right now?

Time moved like a glob of honey. Gavin was acutely aware of the pounding anxiety in his chest, and he knew the RK900 could sense it too. He was in the jaws of a wolf. Said wolf could choose to bite his head off at any given moment, but something was causing the RK900 to hesitate.

What it was, Gavin couldn't say, but after what felt to be an eternity, those eyes finally blinked, and the foot pinning his body down finally lifted.

Gavin let out a breath, body relaxing just the slightest bit. He knew he wasn't in the clear yet, but something was telling him that the RK900 wasn't going to kill him - at least not yet, it seemed.

Was he seriously being spared?

Gavin barely registered the hand being offered to him until it was nearly right in front of his face. He flinched away, choosing to get up on his own. It was still incredibly tense. They stared at each other, trying to figure out what the other would do.

What would the RK do if he ran right now? It seemed like someone flipped a switch, the killer mode turned off. He wasn't going to be killed, was he?

The RK900 could see the gears in Gavin's head turning, but Gavin didn't notice how the Android braced itself.

Gavin, an idiot, decided to say "fuck it." He turned to run again, but as quickly as he got started he was abruptly stopped. A quick hand shot out and yanked him backward, back to the ground he was laying on just seconds prior.

God, the bruising he was going to have by the next day. The RK900 refused to let go of Gavin's wrist, eyes impressively blank.

Gavin finally caved, going lax in the grasp, finally giving up his useless fighting.

"What do you want from me?" Gavin barely recognizing his strained voice.

No reply, or at least, not at first. But after the RK900 seemed to scan him over again, it eventually spoke.

"I have been instructed to take you back to New Jericho."

The voice... wasn't Connor's. It still had the faintest trace of it, yes, but it was deeper, more rigid than Connor's dopey lighthearted tone. It cut into Gavin's skin, sharper and more refined.

"Wh...Why? Why not just kill me like you killed all the other people back there? What makes me so special, huh?"

The RK900's gaze was unwavering, burning a hole right into Gavin's head. "Connor said he'd like to see you alive. I do not question his choices."

_Connor?_

"How does he know?" Gavin asked lamely. He knew the answer, but he was wondering what prompted the RK900 to contact him in the first place. He didn't do that for every individual back at the bar.

"I ran a scan as I was pursuing you. You are a detective at the Detroit Police Department. I presumed that Connor would be familiar with you. Therefore I deemed it appropriate to contact him first."

Gavin let out a nervous laugh.

"So... I'm a hostage?"

"I have been instructed to take you back to New Jericho," the RK900 repeated and said nothing else.

"I'll take that as a yes," Gavin muttered, holding the bridge of his nose gingerly in an attempt to stop the blood. "Fuck, alright then. Help me up, my legs hurt like hell."  
  


* * *

  
Gavin couldn't remember the last time he visited Belle Isle. It was definitely before the revolution. Though, it wasn't like he was all that invested with Cyberlife anyways. The only time he ever came close to the area was when he visited his stepbrother, Elijah Kamski.

But that wasn't all that common.  
  


They pulled up in the riot vehicle that had dropped Nines off. The vehicle had been waiting outside the garage when they left it, and as Gavin entered it, he was treated with a wide display of gazes that all silently said "you're fucked."

Now they were here. Gavin had been graciously handcuffed at some point during the ride, and was now being shoved out of the back seat. Already the ex-Cyberlife tower stood looming over them. In front of it the Jericho flag stood proudly.

"Come on," one of the Androids ushered. "The Jericho leaders are waiting, we haven't got all day."

Okay. So Jericho really did do a lot of touch-ups to the place. From what Gavin remembered and from what he saw on the TV, everything about the place seemed sterile and was very commanding in its presence.

The first immediate difference was the _color._ What once was a bleak combination of whites, blacks, grays, and blues, now was splashed with pops of vibrant colors. The first floor, originally customer relations, now was decorated with colorful lounge chairs, tables, TVs, you name it. The walls were painted with slogans and symbols, and decorative plants and ivy hung from the ceiling and supporting beams.

It was impressive. It vaguely reminded Gavin of a high-end dormitory lounge, especially with the Android residents milling about, carrying on casual conversations, or minding their own business. At 12:00 no less, but then again, Androids didn't need to sleep.

Gavin didn't have time to hang around and gape for long though. The rough shove against his back told him to keep moving forward and to mind his own damn business.

The ride up the elevator held an uncomfortable silence. Gavin wanted to make a cheap comment about the lack of tacky music for the ride up, but the presence of the RK900 and additional two guards was nearly enough to tell him he should keep his trap shut and not play games.

Nearly.

"You guys should add music in here, it would make the trip a lot more enjoyable."

"And you should shut your trap," replied one of the guards, but there wasn't any real bite to their tone. This encouraged Gavin further.

"You know what I mean? That cheap music that makes things less weird. It would spare us humans from an uncomfortable silence. Dunno if you guys feel uncomfortable silence like we do. Do you?"

Okay, he was rambling a bit, but that was because he really didn't want to see Connor. Like really _really_ didn't want to see him. What would he do? If anything he could've instructed the RK900 to bring him here just for the enjoyment of killing Gavin himself. But he wouldn't do that would he? For a guy who's Twitter feed is mostly gushy photos of Sumo and happy shit he finds on the internet, it was incredibly hard for Gavin to find that situation plausible.

The elevator's gentle ding alerted them that they had reached the 43rd floor of the building. Gavin instantly tensed as the elevators opened.

Would Connor be mad at him for getting mixed up with this shit? More importantly, would he believe him if Gavin said he was innocent?  
  


Connor was standing a few feet from the elevator, an unreadable expression in his eyes as he and Gavin made eye contact for the first time in probably three months.

Gavin half expected him to be wearing his usual stupid cyberlife get up. It could have been that it was nearing 1:00 in the goddamn morning, but Connor was found dare Gavin say casual attire - a loose-fitting tank top that sported a Jericho symbol on the front, with shorts that were just a little too short for the average guy to wear. But it really suited him, if Gavin had to be honest. It definitely made him much more human than Gavin liked to think about.

"Gavin."

Connor's voice cut through the uneasy silence and Gavin's train of thought.

"Connor," Gavin replied in a mock tone to match Connor's seriousness. Suddenly the matters at hand didn't seem as scary as they had originally been. Maybe it was seeing a familiar face, but either way Gavin was oddly at ease, now. From what he could see, Connor was not angry. Sad? Maybe. Disappointed? Most definitely.

Connor nodded to the guards, who proceeded to station themselves on either side of the elevator's doorway.

"Walk with me for a minute, I would like to talk to you before I bring you to the others."

Gavin wasn't given a chance to reply, Connor already turning and heading down the long strip of hallway. The RK900 walked a few paces behind them, ensuring that Gavin couldn't make a run for it. 

Connor didn't say anything until they were fully out of earshot of the two guards.

"It was a surprise," Connor finally murmured. "After so many months of no contact, to hear that you got involved in a messy dogfight."

"Whatever the terminator told you," Gavin gestured behind him to the RK900, "I didn't kill anyone. I swear."

Connor stopped. His eyes narrowed a fraction as he stared at Gavin, as if he was a lie detector trying to see if the detective was telling the truth or not.

"I swear," Gavin repeated, throwing his hands up in a mini surrender. "I wasn't apart of it."

Connor sighed, then continued to walk. "You can save it for the rest of the team."

"Connor, I am telling you the truth," Gavin pressed, speeding up to match the Android's pace. "I swear to fucking God-" Connor stopped again, pressing a fist firmly against Gavin's chest to stop him from moving.

"I said you can save it," Connor spoke with more force this time. Gavin could see the RK900 take a step forward as if it was prepping for something to go wrong at any given moment.

Gavin had to remind himself that he didn't have the upper hand here. This wasn't his turf. He wouldn't have someone like Captain Fowler to get him out of the shit he always managed to stir up.

"Okay," Gavin said, deflated. Connor gave a look to the RK900 and its tense posture relaxed somewhat. "Fine. So then what exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

"Let's meet with the others."

"I thought you said you wanted to talk," Gavin questioned, trying to buy some time. The thought that Markus, the _leader_ of the Android Revolution was in the same building as him was unnerving enough.

"There is nothing more to be discussed," Connor said shortly.

Gavin said nothing else. He wasn't going to win this one. He trailed behind Connor until they stopped at two big, black doors.

"I should warn you to watch your tongue, especially when talking to North," was all that Connor said. There was an edge in his voice like he wanted to say something else. Instead he opened the two doors. 

A giant conference room that overlooked the city greeted them. Gavin would've wanted to go press his face against the glass and look out at the view if it wasn't for the rest of the Jericho leaders sitting patiently at their designated spots, Markus at the head.

"Detective Gavin Reed," Markus addressed. "Come, sit down."

The reassurance Gavin got from Connor dissipated as he sat down. Even if he wasn't in professional attire, the posture he adopted was the opposite. Everything about the situation became more and more painstakingly serious every step Gavin took toward the chair waiting for him. 

The RK900 stationed itself in front of the door. Gavin had a growing curiosity about the bot. He... didn't act human, not really. He acted machine. Maybe he was. But why wouldn't he have deviated? Gavin wanted badly to know.

Markus' words reeled him back into the present moment.

_Another time, maybe._

"I have heard many things about you from Connor, and he insisted to meet with you. Usually when we spare those who cause no real harm, we don't normally bring them here at all. They are either sent off with a warning or they are sent to the small detainment center in the city for a few days to assess them an ensure they are no longer a threat."

"I'm aware of this," Gavin confirmed. "What makes me so special?"

"Connor specified his doubts about whether you were actually involved with the murdering of those innocent Androids."

So Connor _did_ have faith in him?

"Yeah, I already told Connor that I didn't do anything I shouldn't have."

North spoke up, everything from her tone to her stance screaming her lack of trust in Gavin.

"Then why are you covered in Thirium? Why, when the riot units showed up to the scene, were you found with the body of an Android right on top of you?"

Gavin sat there for a few moments, unable to formulate the words he needed. Of course that was the first thing to be thrown out.

Gavin took a deep breath in, tried to control his aggravation over the accusations thrown at him.

"I went to the bar to have a simple, relaxing night with my best friend, Tina Chen, who is a cop at the DPD. While I was waiting for her to show, I heard the commotion outside and decided to do something about it because I wanted to do something _right_ for once. Not-so-long story short, a fight broke out and I tried to stop a guy from shooting that poor Andr.... girl. But I ended up with her being thrown at me before the guy I was trying to stop shot her. It wasn't my fuckin' fault."

"So why did you run if you knew you were innocent?" That was Connor.

Gavin felt as if his eyes were going to bug out of his head over the sheer stupidity of the question. The question hit a nerve.

"Why run?" Gavin turned to the RK900 who stood stock still behind them and pointed an accusatory finger at it. "You send this fucking murderbot and ask me why I ran?" Gavin shook his head. "I think any sensible person would run if you see every human at the scene drop dead, all because of this... this _machine_. I am pretty certain _anybody_ would fucking run."

The room was quiet. Glances were exchanged between the group before him, probably sending telepathic messages to each other over what a piece of shit he was.

It really wasn't like that though. Rather, Markus finally nodded his head.

"I understand your logic. Do you have your friend's contact? I would like to personally ask her some questions to see if your story checks out."

"Yeah, uh, here." Gavin pulled his phone out and opened the contact on his phone before sliding it closer. North reached out and grabbed the phone, giving it to Markus. He looked at it, probably adding the number into his brain or whatever, before passing it back to Gavin.

"In the coming hours we will have a team of Androids go and analyze the scene with the accompaniment of the DPD."

Was Gavin going to be released? Markus seemed to believe his story. Maybe he could actually go home to his damn cat and forget everything that happened, forget the bar, forget the RK900 and his stare, forget the look of disappointment still evident on Connor's face.

"However...."

Okay, scratch that.

"We are not going to simply release you. For now, you will be placed in a... hostage situation. That way we can keep you here until we decide you guilty or not guilty. And..." Markus paused, sharing a glance with North, "You can be served as leverage as needed."

What that "leverage" meant, Gavin wasn't entirely positive. It was hard to believe that a scrawny detective like him mattered in the grand scheme of things. Maybe to the police department, but in terms of the military, they would probably choose the "one life to save many" approach.

"Connor, I would like you and RK900 to escort the Detective to his new living quarters."  
  
North seemed appalled by the idea of Gavin staying in the tower. "Wait a minute," her eyes shot daggers at Markus. "You're going to keep him here? Markus..."

"I have made my decision," Markus interrupted, glaring at North with a warning in his eyes. "He may be a hostage, but I do not intend on making his life miserable. Connor, go now."

"Hey, no!" North stood up. "Are you overlooking the fact that he quite possibly could've murdered an Android not even an odd 3 hours ago? He doesn't deserve-"

"North, stop," Josh interjected.

"No! He doesn't fucking deserve your sympathy. Do you remember that Connor literally told us that Reed nearly shot him?"

That... stung.

"North, that's enough!" Markus' voice was raised as he stood up to confront her. "Connor, go. Detective Reed should not be here right now."

Connor nodded without comment, standing up and literally grabbing Gavin's arm to pull him out of the room.

"900," Connor ushered the RK900 to follow, closing the door. Even before it shut fully Gavin could hear North lashing out at Markus. He stopped to listen, knowing it was about him.

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing? He isn't a guest!"_

_"North, I want you to trust me on this. He might prove to be useful when it comes to getting information from the DPD...."_

"Gavin." 

Connor was standing a few feet away, eyes narrowed. "Follow me."

Caught red handed, Gavin moved away from the door and fell into step beside Connor.

"I thought I would be put in a cell chained to my wrists with no food or water. North seemed pretty fucking keen on it at least."

Connor rolled his eyes, something he _definitely_ picked up from Hank.

"Unlike you _humans,_ we actually treat people with respect. North... just has a hard time with humans in general. Despite what she might stand for, you will be living here in the tower. The living space looks like your average apartment, minus a balcony."

Gavin wanted to ask if gunning down anyone who had the nerve to step out of line fell into the category of so-called "respect." But he didn't want to test things.  
  


When they made it to the place he'd be staying captive on the 39th floor, Gavin realized Connor wasn't joking. It was an apartment, maybe even bigger and better than the one he lived in.

A cheap joke really. What was this, some sort of "kill the enemy with kindness" cliche?  
  
"Do the windows open?" Gavin asked, walking over and observing the sleeping city.

"Yes, they're awning windows." Connor nodded, pressing a button. The smooth glass tile slanted outward, leaving a small opening to peer out of.

"Great," Gavin nodded, before looking around at the rest of the apartment. A full bathroom and shower... it was a _really_ nice place. 

"Why is this place even here? I mean I understand there are androids living here at the tower but," Gavin gestured toward the toilet. "Why do you have this? You don't even use it."

"All the apartments built into the tower were designed to coexist with both human and Android needs. Markus believed that if eventually we finally can live peacefully with each other, there might be a time where both humans and Androids can live here."

_Peacefully...._

That idea sounded so far away, and quite frankly nearly impossible.

"Anyways," Connor shrugged the topic off, walking back out into the main living space. "We will allow you to go back and retrieve any of your necessities."

Gavin perked up. "So I can bring some of my stuff here?"

Connor shrugged. "I do not see why not. It will be moderated of course, but you will probably be staying here for a while, so you can make yourself at home. I will send the RK900 to assist you."

Gavin nearly rejoiced. Nearly, but he didn't want to get too far ahead of himself. But maybe, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought it might be.

Gavin looked around the room one last time.

"Say uh... you guys don't mind cats, right?"

And finally after such a tense night, Gavin was met with something unfathomably familiar and oddly reassuring. Connor smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it sounds like I'm writing a Convin fic at this point I'm not I swear it's all apart of the growth of the story and characters! I do like the idea of Gavin and Connor becoming close to friends over time. Next chapter focuses more on the RK900 and Gavin's relationship :)
> 
>   
> Mt. Washington - Local Natives  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtUIpJErKwc


	4. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin learns more about the RK900, and has a close encounter with death (again.) 
> 
> North is a little bitch (as usual.) 
> 
> And Markus likes gardens (and probably isn't even painting what he's looking at)

**Dépaysement  
** _(n.)  
_ _when someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one  
_

* * *

"This is so unfair."

They were back at Gavin's apartment at the ass-crack of dawn, currently arguing over his cigarettes. The RK900 was currently holding three packs over his head, just out of reach of Gavin's grasping hands.

"My instructions stipulate that I am not to allow you any pleasantries besides basic necessities."

"This _is_ a necessity, prick!"

The RK900 hardly blinked at the response. "Cigarettes are not permitted."

Gavin groaned, finally settling back down on his heels, spitefully throwing more of his things into a box for transport.

"Okay, so I take it alcohol isn't allowed either, huh?"

"Correct."

Another grunt of disapproval. As he reached to grab a hoodie resting on the head of the couch, his eyes surveyed the RK900 who had just now taken an interest in Bee, who was hiding underneath the glass coffee table. Blue eyes blinked down in what looked to be curiosity, if the Android could even feel things like that. Gavin had yet to ask if it was even deviant.

The RK900 hadn't said much since they left. And when it did, the words were precise and to the point. It clearly lacked the social skills Connor was equipped with and was much less engaging than his predecessor. It didn't ask questions, didn't attempt to simulate friendliness. But Gavin, for some odd reason, felt as if something was there, buried deep within those walls of cold neutrality.

"Her name is Bee," Gavin said with a sniff, closing the box after he shoved the hoodie inside of it. Although no answer was given, the RK900's demeanor changed ever so slightly, going so far as to bend down to let Bee sniff its hand.

Gavin shook his head. He hated that he was curious about this Android. The RK900 that just a few hours ago shot dead a group of humans and chased him like a hungry wolf now was scratching his spoiled cat's cheeks.

"Help me move the cat tree onto the cart," Gavin spoke up, to which the RK900 stood back up. With incredible ease, the cat tree was lifted and put on the cart transferring the things Gavin needed.

He looked around the apartment one last time, not knowing the next time he'd be back. He'd have to contact the landlord. Sighing, he gingerly scooped up Bee in his arms, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

"Come on girly," he cooed, placing her in the cat carrier. "We have to leave now."

In response was a worried, questioning meow. Gavin felt the same.

The RK900 lead the way out of the apartment, allowing Gavin to lock up behind them. Outside the building, the truck sat waiting. Gavin stepped into the vehicle with one last glance at the apartment complex.

It wasn't even a full day before Gavin realized how isolated he felt. He had spent the majority of the morning situating himself, too restless to sleep. Despite the luxuries the apartment provided, he was alone. The door was kept locked, and it wasn't like he could see what was happening outside the room as a standard jail cell could. He wasn't even allowed to have coffee, and Gavin had suspicions that Connor was definitely behind that.

He nearly preferred a prison cell over the apartment. At least he'd be able to talk to someone. Someone, or _something_ other than the stock still RK900 that stationed itself by the door.

Gavin didn't say much to it. It was clear it was instructed to refuse orders from Gavin. The only orders it seemed to respond to were Bee's needy requests for attention.

Were all Androids secretly drawn to animals or something?

Gavin's phone had screentime applied to it. He was allowed certain hours to check up on things and do as he pleased, but things were closely monitored. After a certain time, the phone restricted a He wasn't allowed to speak of where he was or why he was there. The only people who knew were Tina, Hank, and Captain Fowler.  
  


He was on the phone with Tina currently, finally reaching out to her after ignoring her pestering texts for the past day. He felt bad for not even confirming he was alive, but he assumed Captain Fowler or Hank would have passed on the message. The first few minutes was small talk, but that didn't last too long.

"So tell me exactly what the fuck happened, Gav. When I pulled up to the bar you weren't there and there was a bunch of dead bodies on the ground. I was scared shitless, man."

"I know, I know," Gavin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to try to relieve the headache he was currently battling. "I'm sorry. I just didn't... I wasn't sure how to tell you. It's really dumb. I was there at the wrong time. The RK900 chased me down and then brought me back to Cyberlife tower. Connor saved my ass big time."

"Can you imagine what it was like when Markus fucking Manfred called me on the phone?"

"Can you imagine talking face to face with him and the other Jericho leaders?"

"Fuck, what was that like? I bet it was scary."

Gavin laughed at that, reaching over to the water glass sitting on the coffee table. His eyes traveled over to the Android by the door. "Intimidating. Not as scary as the RK900 though."

"Dear God, that's right. What's he like? When he's not trying to murder you."

Gavin didn't look away from the RK900 as he spoke, sharing eye contact with it the whole time. "He's silent, mostly. He's here right now, actually."

"Wow, shouldn't he be out patrolling or something?"

"I thought so too, but apparently not. He's been here for a while, now. Dunno if he was stationed here or what. I don't think he's deviant, T."

Gavin's gaze searched for any response in the Android as he said it, but there was nothing. No sideways glance, nothing implying otherwise.

"I wondered whether or not he was. I don't think any... uh... deviated Android would kill that many people."

"Yeah..."

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Gavin could hear someone passing by in the hallways. The RK900 heard it too, because he stiffened, head turning to the side to survey the noise, _finally_ breaking his laser gaze from Gavin.

"Gavin..."

Gavin knew that voice. It was that sincere, gentle voice Tina always used whenever he did or was about to do something stupid. 

"I have to go but I..."

"I'll be fine, Tina."

"I know that. Just don't do anything stupid, okay? I want you in one piece if you ever do manage to get out of there."

Gavin's throat tightened against his will. "No promises."

"Is Bee...?"

Gavin laughed, happy for the diversion. He didn't feel like having a deep talk right now, especially not with the way Tina was looking at him through the screen.

"Yeah, she's okay." Flipping the camera, Gavin showed the cat who was currently crouched under the glass coffee table next to his foot. "She's adjusting quickly, but is still pretty confused about the sudden change."

"She's a trooper," Tina sighed in relief. "At least they were kind enough to allow you to keep some things."

"Not allowed to have coffee. Or my cigs."

"Boo-hoo," Tina snorted. "You'll live, I think. Maybe it'll be a good detox experience for you."

"Want to know what I have in the kitchen? Tea. Fuckin' tea."

Tina actually laughed at that, and Gavin joined in a few seconds after.

"Okay, okay seriously I have to go prepare dinner. Parents are coming over and I have to get the food made or I will have one angry mother."

"Good luck," Gavin smiled. They said their final goodbyes, before hanging up for good. Right on time for the screentime to go into effect on his phone. Gavin sighed, leaning back on the couch. His eyes could feel blue staring down at him again.

"What," he growled, looking over his shoulder. The RK900 was looking at him with an odd expression. It was hard to tell, considering his face remained impassive, but there was something questioning in his eyes.

"You gonna say something, prick?"

The LED on the RK900's temple circled once, twice. Contemplating. Then, "Tina Chen is your friend."

Gavin narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what the RK900 was thinking about. "Yeah, and?"

There was no response. It was as if the Android hadn't said anything in the first place.

* * *

After the first week, Gavin noticed the pattern. Every morning he'd wake up, make _tea_ , and then at around noon the RK900 would arrive to stand guard. Then, in the evening, around 7:00, he would turn and leave again until the morning. It was the same cycle unless North came barging in asking it for assistance.

It was obvious the RK900 was out patrolling, leaving in the evening and returning in the late morning. More than once did he notice the bloodstains on the RK900's skin that went unnoticed. Gavin was convinced everyone (sparing Connor) was too afraid to go about informing the murder bot when blood specks were visible.

So that was, unfortunately, Gavin's job.

"Woah, woah," Gavin gritted, looking over his shoulder at the RK900 who just opened the door, face splattered with red.

"Seriously, do people not even stop to point out that you look like you just murdered..." he trailed off, frowning. He quite literally did just murder someone.

The RK900 followed Gavin's gaze, hand raising to his cheek and coming away with red on his fingers. Eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as if the Android didn't even know the blood was there.

Gavin sighed, standing up and walking to the kitchen to retrieve a towel that was decorated with cats, a gift from Tina.

"Here, use this," Gavin threw the cloth at the RK900, who caught it on reflex. There was a beat of hesitation before the RK900 began wiping his face, expression indifferent.

"Who pissed you off this time?" Gavin sneered, turning to look out the window. He didn't receive a response which was no big surprise. The RK900 rarely spoke.

Gavin heard the shuffle of feet, and before he knew it, the RK900 stood idly next to him, offering the towel back. Gavin grimaced, looking down at the cloth, then at the Android's face.

"Don't give that shit to me. Go wash it off in the sink yourself."

Yellow LED, then a nod. The RK900 wandered into the kitchen to do as instructed. It was like it didn't even know how to operate in a normal household. Gavin belatedly realized it was the first time the Android had even exited the imaginary 10 foot bubble by the door.

Bee, who was napping on the cat tree perked up at the sound of water running. She hopped down from the tree, padding over to the kitchen with excited chirps. She jumped up onto the counter, hovering next to the sink where the RK900 froze, gazing at the cat quizzically.

"She wants some water from the faucet. Don't pay attention to her. I bought her a fancy water bowl and she doesn't even use it."

Despite Gavin's instructions, the RK900 lowered the water pressure coming from the faucet and moved away to observe the spoiled cat happily lean forward to lap the running water.

"You care about your cat."

It was another one of those statements, almost a question. It was as if the RK900 was trying to understand the life of Gavin Reed. Why? No fucking clue, but it intrigued Gavin to no end.

Gavin walked over to the RK900 and reached for the towel forgotten in its hands. The RK900 who had been focused on Bee hadn't expected Gavin to come so close.  
  


Too close.  
  


Without warning, Gavin felt himself being forced up against the counter, an iron hand around his neck. Gavin's hands gripped the edge of the white countertop, eyes wide.

The RK900's blue eyes were equally wide, as if he was trying to compute what the hell just happened. The ring in his head was spazzing between red and yellow. They were face to face, staring back at each other in equal shock.

The hand loosened.

"Jesus Christ, I was just going to take the towel to put it in the wash," Gavin wheezed, straightening up, hand shaking slightly when he brought it up to his neck. "You've got a death grip."

The RK900 took a step back, then another. It looked away. It's LED was still an alarming shade of crimson.

"What the fuck was that?" Gavin said weakly, subconsciously balling up the dirty rag in his hand.

No response, nothing. The RK900 turned as if it was on autopilot, and left the apartment.

Gavin checked his watch. Nearly 2:00. The RK900 was _supposed_ to be on guard. Was it... did it feel guilt? That red LED definitely said so.  
  


Gavin pulled his phone out and shot a text to Connor.  
  


 **Gavin Reed:** Your murderbot just attacked me for no reason

The reply was instant.

 **Connor:** What did you do to cause him to attack?

 **Gavin Reed:** I was just reaching for my damn towel in his hands

 **Connor:** Reflexes.

 **Gavin Reed:** Murderbot has murder reflexes. How reassuring

 **Connor:** You probably just startled him.

 **Gavin Reed:** Lmfao he left

 **Connor:** Left the apartment?

 **Gavin Reed:** Yup  
  


There was no reply after that. Gavin laughed a nervous laugh, reaching to turn off the faucet that was still running for Bee. There was a meow of protest, but Gavin ignored it. Now that he thought about it, it would make sense for the Android to be on guard 24/7, no matter the scenario. He just didn't think it would spook that easily.

Only a few minutes after the RK900 left was there a loud knocking.

_knock knock knock_

Gavin turned to the door. The RK900 never knocked. Connor always knocked to a tune. This knocking was strong, with intention. Gavin walked over to the door and opened it.

"What."

In the hallway stood North, with a displeased look decorating her face. Did she ever smile?

"Looks like I'm hanging out with you until 900 gets back," North said, shoving Gavin out of the way. Gavin stood there for a second, processing. He closed the door before Bee could make a run for it, turning to find North stretched out on the couch.

This was _completely_ different than RK900, who always stood stock-still by the door.

"So you decided to just bust in here like you own the place, okay."

"Technically I _do_ own the place so yeah, I did."

Gavin wanted so desperately to snap at that, but he bit his lip. To keep himself occupied he walked to the kitchen to make himself a BLT. He was definitely trying to avoid having to make conversation with North. All he'd received from her so far was a collection of disapproving and hateful expressions. She definitely didn't like him, which quickly became a mutual feeling.

After an odd few minutes of awkward silence, North finally had the courtesy of speaking up, tone flat. "RK900 said he was going out early, so I assumed something was up. Hardly anyone startles the dude. Except for Hank. The fuck did you do to him?"

Gavin paused. Hank met the RK900? It must've been through Connor, but that also meant that North met Hank as well. Did Hank come to Jericho frequently? North spoke as if she knew him.

"How do you know Hank?"

"I asked you a question first."

Gavin clenched and unclenches his jaw. Okay.

"I tried to grab a towel from his hand, he started choking me. Then he released me and left."

Gavin didn't really expect North to start laughing. Gavin was amazed, looking up from where he was frying the bacon to look at her. So she _could_ feel something other than raging spite for him.

"Oh, Ra9, that's good."

"What's so fuckin' funny?" Gavin couldn't tell if she was laughing at the story, or at RK900, or at him.

"No no, it's just he doesn't show any emotion. He's not a deviant, you know."

Now they were treading on topics Gavin had wanted to discuss for ages. RK900.

"I _knew_ he wasn't deviant. Why not?"

North's smile dropped, taking on a more serious look, now. She seemed to notice the shift in Gavin's interest. Turning her head to the ceiling, she reached for Bee's ball on the ground. She began tossing it into the air and catching it as if she was thinking about the question.

"It's simple. He _can't_ deviate."

Gavin nearly dropped the plate he was retrieving from the cupboard.

"He... wait, what?"

"Connor and Markus tried to wake him up. 900 nearly killed Connor in the process. There was something new about him. Could be that he's the only one of his kind, a prototype like Connor."

So that explained it. It was a surprise North was even telling him this much.

"So he can't deviate."

North looked at him, eyes sharp. "We don't know for sure. He might be able to on his own accord. But with what we know so far, no, he can't. Why does that matter to you, exactly?"

Gavin walked out of the kitchen, BLT in hand. "No reason."

North sneered. "Right. Anyways, the main reason I came here was to tell you Markus requested your presence."

"Right now?"

"In 30 minutes. I will escort you out. I suggest cleaning yourself up somewhat. Don't know what he wants from you exactly, but I think you should show up presentable at least."

Gavin was confused. And curious. It would be the first time he'd step foot out of the room in at least 10 days, to talk to Markus no less. Gavin considered what Markus had mentioned to North the first night he had arrived, about Gavin being used as leverage.

He bit into his BLT, staring North down, thinking.

"Why'd you tell me?"

"What, about RK900? So you didn't get any goofy ideas to try to gain favor with him to escape or something. Cause it won't work, for the record. He's an ice block."

 _But ice can melt_ , Gavin wanted to add. He didn't know where his fascination with the RK900 developed. Just a few weeks ago he didn't want anything to do with it. Now here he was, eating up information about him like candy. North knew it, too. He was pretty sure Connor did, too.

Gavin got ready, upon North's request. He took a shower, grateful for the water pressure, and then changed into a clean white T-shirt and jeans. He didn't know the occasion, North kept that vague. It wasn't lunch, Androids didn't eat. They would probably be talking, but North told him it wasn't a sitting down occasion. This seemed to be the most appropriate choice.

He exited the bedroom and North opened the front door, ushering Gavin forward. "Come on, Markus is waiting and I don't want to babysit you any longer." Gavin's feelings were mutual.

They walked down the hallway to the elevator. The floor was mostly quiet and devoid of activity, spare one or two Androids entering or leaving their rooms. Every Android he passed gave him a look that said _what the fuck is he doing here?_ There was no telling how quickly gossip got around, or if anyone knew his situation at all.

But those little insecurities left him the moment they entered the elevator. He was suddenly finding it incredibly hard not to start laughing his ass off.

It was a real fucking chore not to.

Unlike the first awkward elevator ride when he was first captured, it was not _silent_. One of the Android guards he had been talking to must have listened to his advice about elevator music because there was now a soft, cheerful tune playing as they traveled down a dozen floor levels. North gave him a look, eyebrow raised and eyes questioning, but didn't say anything as he tried to stifle a few snickers.

They reached the ground floor soon enough. It felt different in broad daylight. It still sported the welcoming vibe, but with the sun shining through the windows and more Androids milling about, Gavin really felt like this place was alive. The _Androids_ were alive. It was calm and equally uplifting as North lead him toward the doors.

"Wait, I'm going out?"

"I don't agree with it but Markus insisted on allowing you some time outside the building. But first," North stopped him in his tracks and forcefully yanked his arm forward. Before he could protest, a black blinking bracelet was strapped around his arm. "A tracker just in case you get any funny ideas. Try to take it off and you'll get a... _shocking_ surprise."

"So this is like a shock collar."

"A shock bracelet using kinder terms. This way."

Gavin most definitely missed the feeling of a breeze on his skin as he stepped outside. The sky was bright and clear, the trees and plants happily stretching toward the early spring sun. It was peaceful. For robotic beings, they sure know how to make things organic and natural. As they walked they passed flower beds and trees, which grew denser in number as they reached a dome roofed building.

"Where are you taking me?" Gavin asked, eyes traveling around his surroundings.

"The Belle Isle Conservatory building."

"Yeah but...why?"

There was no response this time. There were a few Androids walking around the pond of the outdoor garden, feeding the coy. North opened the doors, standing aside for Gavin to enter.

"He's inside."

"Where exactly-" North didn't let Gavin finish. She closed the glass door and locked it, before turning and walking away.

"Okay," Gavin breathed, turning around. It was much more humid inside, and instantly Gavin's ears picked up the sounds of cicadas singing in the trees. Gavin couldn't loiter around you long, but the conservatory was gorgeous. Everywhere he looked there were plants, the sunlight shining through from the roof above.

Markus was somewhere in the building, and it seemed Gavin had to find him.

* * *

The RK900 had left to patrol the city early after the incident. He couldn't rationalize why he reacted in such a way, or how Detective Reed looking at him made him feel. Not feel. It caused a bunch of software instabilities. He didn't get those often. The last time he recalled was when Connor yelled at him for murdering another Android after North had joked about wanting to do it herself.

_"It was a joke, RK!"_

Nines didn't like the way it interfered with his processor. If he were deviant, he would've felt shame. But unfortunately, he couldn't feel that. Or so he thought.

People crossed to the other side of the street whenever they spotted RK900 headed their way. He traveled down one of the strip malls in downtown Detroit. People window shopping froze or went into stores to avoid him. Eyes were wary, fearful. Nines considered this normal. He wasn't phased by their hatred, their terror.

But Gavin's fear left him unsettled. He didn't know how to describe it, it wasn't his field of knowledge. He wanted to do something about it. He never wanted to do anything. This was urging him, pricking at him as he continued on lonesomely through the streets.   
  


**H̵̦̤̹̒e̸̞͐ ̵̢̝̬̟̋w̸̟̮̖̑͒̕a̵̩̘̜̦͒̉͌͝n̴̮̪̈t̷̡̜̤̾ë̷̝̮̜́̑d̷̫͛̎͊ ̴͇̰͍͊̂͜t̸̩̻͗͠o̵͖͚̝̜͋̋ ̴̳̈́d̸͓͐͗̃͝ǒ̸̜͍̚ ̵̨̝̯̾̏̕s̴̙̱̿͒́ǫ̶̹̘̜̿̈̕m̴̧̝̑̔̑̚ė̷̞͓t̵̠̣̩̙̏̒h̵̦̖͚͚̊̈́̄̋i̷̗̝͕̯̋̈́̏̋n̸̢̡̂ğ̵͚ ̸͇̳̺̔̔́f̵͚̪͙̊̒ỏ̷̥́̃ȑ̷̫̟̪̚ ̶̬̳̠̄G̸̨̛͎̋́̽ą̵̮̞̩͂v̵̮̭̭͂̌ͅi̴̳̘͇n̷̞͇̙͙̽͂  
  
** ****

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ↑**

* * *

Gavin finally located Markus standing with a paint palette and a canvas. He was in casual attire and appeared completely oblivious to Gavin's presence. Well, until he spoke at least.

"You took longer to find me than expected." He said, still focused on his paints.

"I got a little distracted," Gavin admitted sheepishly. "The place is uh... pretty."

Markus finally turned around, setting his palette down on his stand. "Yes. I often come here to think."

"Why did you request my presence?"

"Are you disappointed to be out of the apartment?" Markus asked, a hint of amusement flaring in his heterochromatic eyes. 

Gavin smiled. "No, no, I am quite glad to be out of the apartment."

Markus nodded taking a few steps and gesturing Gavin to follow. Gavin did so without objection, too amazed to be where he was right now. Gavin didn't really know where his respect for Markus came from. Maybe it was because of his strength, his bravery to lead a whole race to freedom. Or maybe it was because of how fair he was. Gavin didn't agree with everything that was happening, but it was all for the good of Markus' people. Gavin would have done the same if he was in Markus' place.

"I hope North didn't treat you too badly. Josh and Simon are busy running an errand and Connor has gone to visit Hank. I figured you'd be able to fair alright with her."

"She's refreshing, that's for sure. I don't know if I can handle any more of RK900's cryptic speech patterns."

Markus chuckled, the sound sweet, friendly. It put Gavin further at ease, as if he was talking to a friend, not someone superior to him.

"I was wondering if you were willing to share some information with me," Markus finally said, head turning to look at Gavin expectantly. Gavin figured that's what he wanted from the start.

"Depends on what information you want," Gavin said carefully, not meeting Markus' gaze.

"Do you know Richard Perkins, Detective Reed?"

Richard Perkins, who terrorized the DPD frequently. The man who even Chris Miller, the most loving guy out there, hated. Gavin had a rough relationship with his colleagues, but this man was hated by _everyone,_ even Fowler. Of course Gavin fucking knew him. If this information would in any way hurt Perkins' sparkly role in the FBI, Gavin was in.

"Yeah. What about him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively, Gavin is distinctly remembering the time Perkins walked into the break room and stole the bagel Gavin was making for himself right off the damn plate and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me over on social media.  
> Instagram: [Squemonn](https://www.instagram.com/squemonn/)  
> Tumblr: [Squemonn](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/squemonn)  
> Twitter: [Squemonn](https://twitter.com/squemonn)  
> Wattpad: [SquemonWrites](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SquemonWrites)  
> 


End file.
